A Speacial Student for Severus
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: When Snape see's that a new Slytherin is sorted into his house he notices something about her demeanor and attitude...something familiar. Will he be able to reach Samara Baily befor she hurts herself even more or will he leave her to suffer as he did?
1. A Strange Slytherin

_**I Thought it would be interesting to see how Severus would react to a student who has a childhood similar to his own...Please Read and Review.**_

* * *

Snape wasn't sure why but he was not looking forward to this start of term. He looked at the other students being sorted into his house and groaned inwardly. He despised first years, no matter what every first year he has ever had started out as a blithering idiot!

"Samara Bailey." Snape looked at this student. She was pretty and had long red hair, _kind of like Lily's_, her eyes were deep pools of blue wonder but her expression seemed rather bored. The hat was placed on her head and despite Severus' better judgment he invaded her mind to hear what the hat was saying to her.

"_Hmmm…you are different, plenty of courage and intellect not to mention nobility…however you're hostility makes you all the more suited for any house other then, _"SLYTHERIN!" as the room burst out into applause Snape's gaze followed the child as she walked to the far back of the table and sat alone. He strained his eyes to see what the child was doing and noticed that she had taken out a book and began to read. There was something familiar about this Slytherin...and if his suspicions were correct it was nothing good.

Samara sat at the table only glancing momentarily over her book to a raven haired boy. He was an extremely gorgeous boy, with a pair of the greenest eyes Samara has ever seen. But he would never talk to an ugly burden such as herself. At least that's what her father said.

As dinner went on Samara noticed that one of her teachers were staring at her. He had greasy black hair and dark, dark, brown eyes. Samara tried to look away but his gaze was so compelling.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Samara turned and saw that another boy went up to the stool. The boy had platinum blond hair and light blue eyes

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat roared.

Samara went back to her book when she noticed that the Malfoy boy was approaching her. At first she thought about moving down the bench but then decided against it seeing as it was the first time someone had actually chosen to approach her.

"Hello." he said sitting next to her.

"Hi." Samara said from over her book.

"I'm Draco Malfoy-"

"Yes, I got that just now." she said rather coldly.

"Oh,well what's your name?" he asked trying to be more polite.

"Why do you need to know?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because it is the polite thing to ask."

"Yes, and with how you talked to that one red headed boy when we arrived I can tell you are the perfect image of manners."

Malfoy looked offended and then continued to talk. "Weasly, is one of the poorest excuse of a wizard at Hogwarts...well him and the mudblood Granger-"

"Well if you are seeking a pureblood to converse with you are shit out of luck. My father is a mugggle and my mum is a which." Samara said opening her book once again.

"You...you're a mudblood? But this is-"

"Malfoy, I would suggest you go and tell your lackey's about me. Believe me I am one mudblood that will not tolerate your crap." Samara pulled her book up farther and ignored his threats and whining.

Dinner took far too long to end. And for the most absurd reason Malfoy would not leave her alone, it wasn't like they were having a joyous conversation either! Mostly it consisted of "I don't want to be seen with a mudblood" or "Did you just threaten me? My father will throw you into Azkaban" and as dinner continued Samara found herself more and mor annoyed until finally.

_"Silencio!"_

Finally, some peace and quiet. Samara still found that even though Malfoy was no longer talking the fact that his mouth was still moving annoyed her.

"Malfoy, I would suggest you shut your mouth...I do know how to cast a permanent sticking charm as well."

Instantly Malfoy's mouth shut with a snap and he did not open it again for the rest of the meal.

Something told Samara that once they met their Head of House she would be in real trouble, oh well it should be interesting.

* * *

**_Here's capter 1 I hope you all like it, please read and review!!_**


	2. Resembling Personalities

**_Here's Chapter 2...woo hoo!! Please Read and REVIEW!! Warning: Child Abuse/ Self Abuse_**

* * *

Samara found herself straying from the group to see that the raven haired boy had done the same. She took in a deep breath and just as she was about to approach him felt someone grab her by the scruff of the neck and through her to the ground.

"What-"

She looked and saw that it was in face the snobby Draco Malfoy himself. Fine if the rich boy wanted to play then she would gladly play.

_"Petrificus Totalus_!"

Instantly Malfoy fell on his back paralized.

Samara turned her head to see that his two lackeys had gone as well but the person who did come to greet her didn't look none too pleased himself.

"Ms. Bailey, an explanation would be suitable right now." he said coldly.

"Yes, sir." she said glaring at the frozen piece of filth before her. "Mr. Pureblood and his lackey's bonehead one and two decided it would be fun to come and attack me. It was fun...for me anyway."

"Ms. Bailey, we have a rule-"

"That magic will only be used in defense situations or in class...such as the one that just happened now Professor?" she asked not caring or knowing that the man she was talking to was her house master.

"Did they draw their wands-"

"I am a girl sir, the two boys he had coming to harass me were like buildings with feet. You tell me who is better off?" she said crossing her arms over her chest. "They looked about as bright as a bloody building too." she grumbled more of to herself then Snape.

Snape bit back a chuckle.

"Still, was Mr. Malfoy the one that attacked you-"

"Is it me Professor or are you playing favorites to the pure blood student over the mudblood-"

"Don't say that name!" Snape spat.

"Don't take in his defense when you know that the pretty boy deserved it!" Samara snapped.

"For your information Ms. Bailey, I did not know you were a muggle born student nor does it matter to me that you are. And your attitude towards a teacher has just earned you a detention tomorrow night right after supper."

Samara just shrugged her shoulders. She knew how this game worked, the more you complained the more the teacher or adult enjoyed the punishment. Well Samara had learned as a child not to allow people the pleasure of her own demise.

"Looking forward to is Professor, but just out of curiousity...if you are not taking to pretty boy's defense because I am a mudblood...then what are you defending him for anyway?" and with that Samara left to go off to the common room.

Good thing she had exceptional good hearing otherwise she would have never learned that the house password was aconite. But before that Samara had something she needed to do.

There was a girl's lavortory right next to the dungeon and just before turning in she thought she would put it to use.

She went inside and locked herself in the largest stall.

She reached inside her jean pocket and pulled out a metal nail file as she rolled up her sleeve Samara looked at all the scars she had on her arms. From her upper arm down to her wrist was every cut she had ever made.

The night she left her home to go to Hogwarts was one she wanted to forget and just remove from her blood forever.

The metal glinted in the torch light and very carefully Samara cut a line next to her vein. She let the blood drip down her arm and as it did the pain her father inflicted on her was gone in an instant. At least in Samara's eyes it was.

Snape sat at his desk tapping his hand on the hard wood. Never in all his years of teaching had he ever met such a cocky student! She almost reminded him of himself...heck that was how he acted towards others, but never had he had the audacity to speak that way to an elder!

"I beg to differ Severus."

Snape turned his head and found that the Headmaster was in his doorway.

"How you remained my top spy is a mystery to me, I hope you did not always talk to yourself so loudly. People might think you are mad you know?"

_'Says the man wearing purple robes and started the yearly feast with some type of gibberish or other.'_ Snape thought rudely to himself.

"Albus, have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Yes, I have heard of it...but why hurt the door with such and annoying way of enrty."

Snape made his eyes go heavenward before settling them back on Albus Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

"I have heard that you had a very good first introduction of Samara Bailey."

"So you know this child?" Snape asked in an irritated sort of way.

"I have met her and spoken to her personally. You know she sure does remind me of a certain boy I had the pleasure of meeting." Dumbledore said popping, what Severus had guessed to be, a lemon drop in his mouth. "Lemon Drop?"

_'I knew it'_ he thought smirking in spite of himself. "No thank you Headmaster."

"One of these day's I am going to get you to try one of these, my boy."

"Well today isn't that day, Albus. Now I assume you have come down here to talk of more then just Samara Bailey?"

"Actually I have but she is one of the hot topics I have to discuss."

"Very well, and what is the other?"

"Harry Potter-"

"Of course, your Golden Boy." Snape said rubbing his temples.

"You see what you want to see Severus, anyway, what I ask is that you watch out for the boy. Do I have your word?"

"Yes, sir." Snape said feeling like a student once more.

"Now about Ms. Bailey, I would also like you to keep an eye on her as well-"

"Why? What importance does she have that the other millions of students don't?"

"Because she is about to fall as you did and she has no one to catch her somewhat like you did." and with that the Headmaster left, leaving Snape hurt and forced to remember how far he truly had fallen.

* * *

**_Here's Chapter 2...Isn't Dumbledore cool?? Anyway please read and REVIEW!! ;)_**


	3. Pasts Brought back to Present

**_I love that all of you like this story!! So I am going to present you with chapter 3!! Please read and REVIEW!!

* * *

_**

Chapter 3

Samara did not go directly to the girls dormitory she wasn't tired and...well, she didn't know where to girl's dormitory was. Samara read her book and sighed once it was over. It was such a wonderful and Samara almost felt sad that it had ended. The book she was reading was called The Phantom of the Opera, oh, how Samara adored the forbidden love story. Christine, the lovely talented singer was being called by, the mysterious Phantom. It was a wonderful tale that was extremely dramatic. Samara remembered watching the play on television one day...boy, had she got into a lot of trouble over that.

"You know, most students are in bed."

Samara turned and saw another blond haired Slytherin facing her.

"Yes, and that explains why you are down here then." she said coldly.

"Well, I could not sleep."

"That makes too of us then." she said closing her book. "That and I don't know which dormitory is mine."

"Well the boy's rooms are over there, so yours are over there." he said pointing to a door that was on the other end of the common room.

"Thank you." she said sitting farther back into her seat.

"What is your name?"

Samara sighed, this conversation was going to go in the same direction as pretty boy's did.

"Samara Bailey...but I don't see why it is any of your business."

"True it isn't, but everyone else in this house is so full of themselves. All that crap about being pureblooded or muggleborn."

"And where are you, muggleborn or pureblood?" Samara asked raising her eyebrow once again.

"Well technically I'm a pureblood, but both my parents are dead so I guess that makes me a muggleborn cause I live with my uncle and brother. He's a wizard too."

"Fascinating." Samara said dryly. "Well, seeing as it is appropriate, what is your name?"

The boy sighed and rubbed his head uncomfortably. "MY name is Ashley Blake." he said turning a bright shade of pink.

"Hmmm...I like it," Samara said opening her book and starting all over again, "it's different...so is Draco but he's an arrogant arse hole."

The blond haired Ashley laughed and nodded. "I think I'll have fun in this house after all." he said smiling at her.

Samara made her eyes go heavenward but smiled to give her new friend some type of satisfaction. Maybe she would have fun at Hogwarts after all, but knowing her life it would be gone as quickly as it came.

When morning came Samara found herself still on the sofa and very tired. She must of passed out on the couch while talking to that Ashley guy. Just as Samara was about to change she also noticed that she was very late, breakfast was over now and she had Potion's first period!

"Damn it!" she jumped from the couch ran up the stairs to grab her sachel and out of the common room to the Potion's Classroom.

The only problem was Samara had no clue where it was because she did not follow the Slytherin Prefect to class.

Samara ran out of the Dungeon and just as she was about to go into the Great Hall her body collided into another.

"OW!" she heard a yelp as she fell forward and on top of whoever it was.

"Ouch...sorry." she said trying to get up.

When her face met the boy she toppled onto her body froze. She had ran and collapsed on the raven haired kid she had saw in the Great Hall during the sorting.

"That's okay" he said shifting her body and trying to get up. "Here let me help you."

Samara nodded still red in the face and felt as his hand took hers and helped her to her feet.

"I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter."

"I'm...I'm," for a minute Samara had to stop and think about her name, "oh, I'm Samara Bailey."

"Pretty name." he said smiling at her.

"Uh- thanks...I like your name too..." she said feeling like a moron. _Good job, Samara! I like your name too? Merlin that was dumb!_

"Thanks...um- your a Slytherin?"

_Here it comes._

"You have to be the nicest one I have met, but Potions is the other way if my map is right. Breakfast is over so you might want to come with me."

Samara could resist she smiled widely at Harry.

"Okay...Harry." she said feeling like his name was dancing around her stomach.

"Do you want me to call you Samara or do you have a nickname I could call you?" Harry asked picking up her bag and handing it to her.

Samara took it from him gratefully and smiled. "Thank you...um-I guess you can call me either Sam or Sammy?" she said following Harry back down to the Dungeons.

"I like Sammy, I think it suites you better then Samara...Samara isn't as happy as Sammy."

"I'm not a very happy person." Samara said sadly.

"Well, I think you are nice...maybe you should hang out with me and my friends! We'll see how unhappy you can be when you are hanging out with two happy go lucky morons."

Samara laughed and sighed. "Yes, that should be interesting." Oh, yes...today would be very interesting.

The Potions room was colder then the Dungeons themselves and as a chill made her body quiver she looked around to see if there was an empty seat next to anyone she thought would not bother her.

"Samara...sit next to me!"

Quickly her head whipped around and she saw that Ashley was bading her to come over. Samara took in a deep breath and decided that it was better then sitting next to Malfoy or any of his fans.

"Hi Ashley." she said sitting on the bench next to him.

"I take it you slept in a bit?" he asked moving his cauldron over so she would have room to set her potions books down as well as her ingrediants.

"What do you think?" Samara grumbled using her hand as a head rest.

It felt like their Professor was going to take forever to get to class and as the minutes went by Samara found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open. The sound of a cauldron bubblin was in her ear and the room was already dimly lit with torches so this was the perfect place to have a power nap even with the below zero temperature. Samara tried one more time to keep her eyes open but failed miserably and her head slumped on her desk as she slipped into her usual nightmaric dreams.

_Her father would not led up with the belt and it also didn't help that he was drunker then all Hell. Samara knew she deserved it though, it was her fault the cookie jar had broken. Her stupid powers knew she wanted a biscuit and could not wait until after dad went to bed for her to get one. She would have to learn to stop wanting food before the time her dad passed out on the couch. Samara just hoped it wouldn't go as far as him stripping her naked again. The last time Samara could not bare to look at her father again._

_"You.WACK.Will.WACK.NEVER.WACK.Steal from me.WACK WACK WACK.AGAIN!"_

_Samara could feel her skin become raw and was sure her skin would tear under the next blow._

_"Do you understand?"_

_Samara could not speak and she tried her hardest to nod._

_"Answer me!"_

_"Y-yes." she croaked._

_"Why did you get beat?" he asked enjoying her pain._

_"Because...I...stole a cookie...from you..."_

_"Are you going to do it again?"_

Snape could not believe that his own Slytherin student had fallen asleep in HIS class! He walked over to Samara and placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a rough shake.

"NO!" Samara's eyes opened and instantly swelled with fearful tears. When Snape pulled his hand away he watched as Samara covered her face in defense.

"NO...I WON'T STEAL AGAIN DAD...I'M SORRY!"

Quickly Snape pulled away and as if it was dejavu he knew exactly why Samara had reacted in such an awful way to his touch. Samara was abused...and from what he could tell in the most evil way.

"Ms. Bailey...Ms.Bailey!" Snape said trying to break her from her dream. Samara was awake and yet far from awake.

When Samara finally came back into tune with reality, she was completely mortified.

"Ms. Bailey, you will stay after class so we can discuss your punishment." Snape sighed in somewhat of a disgusted manner.

Another child, another child that was to be hurt because of their damn parents. Snape wasn't sure but he knew that Samara had been abused more then physically but he could tell by her hostility that she had been abused sexually. Merlin he actually prayed that he was wrong, nothing was worse then knowing you are nothing more then an object to the man you are to call father. And no one knew the feeling better then Severus himself.

* * *

**_Here's Chapter 3 and I know it is a little more dramatic then the others but I think it will pull Severus in! Please Read and Review!!_**


	4. Panic Attacks

**_Here ya go my viewers...Chapter 4! Please Read and REVIEW!!

* * *

_**

Chapter 4

Samara had never felt more humiliated in her life. She had fallen asleep in Potions and called Professor Snape dad! Oh, this was not going to be a good day, not that any day for Samara ever was.

"Ms. Bailey, please sit down." Snape said summoning a chair in front of his desk. "We need to talk."

Samara didn't want to talk, she wanted to leave and wipe this from her memory. She wanted...no she needed to make the pain go away and never see it again. The bad blood had to go away! She could not have it near her soul anymore!

"Ms. Bailey?" Snape said noticing that Samara's face had lost the majority of its color. "Samara!" he yelled noticing her sway a bit.

Quickly he ran to her side and steadied her into the chair after which he pushed her head between her knees and told her to take deep breaths.

"In and out Samara...good girl..." he said stroking her back a little. "Wait here." he instructed going to his cupboard and pulling out a potion.

He went back over to Samara and tilted her head back and said for her to open her mouth. At first Samara wanted to resist, what if he was trying to poison her but then Samara heard something she never had said to her in all her life.

"Come on love, it will make you feel much better."

Obidently Samara opened her mouth and allowed her Potion's Master to coax the thick liquid down her throat. It tasted funny at first but then she remembered exactly what this potion was.

"C-calming Draught?" she said puzzled.

"Yes, you silly girl! I gave you a calming draught!" he went back to Samara and placed a hand on her forehead and instantly she tried to pull away and stand. "Don't you get up you idiot child!" Snape spat gently pulling her back into the chair.

"I...I...sorry..." Samara stuttered completely uncertain of what to make of the situation.

"Just relax, all I want is your temperature. No I'm going to try again, is that all right with you?" he asked remembering how he first was when Madam Pomfary had tried to take care of him when he was ill.

"I...kay..." Samara said slumping forward feeling a wave of dizziness posses her body.

Snape placed his hand on Samara's forehead and felt as she absent mindedly leaned into it. "A bit warmer then your temperature should be. I'm going to get you another potion...do.not.move." he said getting up.

Samara peered over her shoulder and watched Snape grab another potion vial. She sat trying to gain her thoughts and bring back her barrier, but she was so tired of holding the shield she had made for herself and she was sure it wouldn't hurt to set it down for a few seconds.

Snape came back and placed another vile to Samara's lips. "Drink it slowly...you'll get sick otherwise." he said only making sure she sipped the potion. "No tell me Samara, what in Merlin's Beard brought this on?"

Samara finished the potion and tried to stand up. Suddenly the world slid to one side and she felt liks she was going to go with it, but two strong arms gently wrapped around her own and placed her back into the chair.

"Don't stand! You just had a panic attack for bloody Merlin's sake!" he said watching Samara flinch and try to sink back into the chair. "Samara...I-" Sanpe stopped and looked at the sleve to Samara's robes. Was he mistaken or was that blood mixed with the green.

Without thinking Snape grabbed her arms and pulled the sleeve up, and what he saw mortified him to no end.

"You-you are cutting yourself?" he asked his tone filled with remorse.

"I-I'm sorry..." Samara said terrified that an adult had found out her secret.

"With what?"

"Huh-"

"What are you using to...to bleed?" he asked looking at each scar and if Samara didn't feel so off she would swear that Snape was counting each cut line.

"A...a nail phial..." Samara said suddenly feeling ill. "I think...I'm going to be sick..."

Quickly Snape grabbed another potion and shoved it under her nose. He wasn't as patient as he was with the others, this one he literally forced down her throat. Despite his rather rude approach the feeling to vomit passed as did her dizziness.

"Better?" he asked looking at her sincerely.

"Yeah...thanks..." she said still looking down at her feet.

"Ms. Bailey, I know what you are going-"

"Don't...don't say you know what I am going through...don't say it..." Samara cried as if begging.

"Why not?" Snape asked trying to get her to explain.

"Lies...all lies..."she said shaking her head.

"Slytherin's do not lie...I will never lie to you Ms. Bailey." he said putting his finger under her chin and forcing her to look him dead in the eyes.

Snape wanted to kill the man that caused such a beautiful child to live so horribly. Her blue eyes were so pure and yet so filled with horror that no human could ever withstand.

"I want you to tell me Ms. Bailey why you cut yourself." he said watching her blue eyes widen and fill with tears.

"No...no!" she said biting her lip and shaking her head.

"Then you will have to tell the Headmaster." Snape said sadly. "I contrary to your belief have dealt with this situation before and I know how it works in the legal system both wizard and muggle."

"How...?" he heard her whisper.

Snape took in a deep breath and pulled up the sleeve to his right arm, and there straight down the vain was a perfect line. "Because I lived what you are living now."

* * *

**_here's chapter 4 for you all!! And may I just say that I was crying the whole time I wrote this...please Read and REVIEW!!_**


	5. Promises

_**This story was one I started a really looong time ago and thought I would add on to it and work on it for some time...please READ and REVIEW...WARNING: Contains Self Harm**_  


* * *

Samara stood abruptly. "Thank you for the potion-" she said about to leave.

Before she could go Snape grabbed her by the arm despite the fact that she flinched away.

"You have to talk about this!" Snape said trying to keep her from leaving.

"NO! I don't have to talk to you about anything!" Samara said trying to pull away.

"YES, you do! If you don't it will take control of your life!"

"Then let it!"

"How are you going to explain to Mr. Potter that when he hugs you or kisses you, you feel the need to cut your wrist?" Snape said loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Samara screamed running from the potions classroom.

Severus flinched as the door slammed shut and her footsteps echoed as she left the dungeon. He closed his eyes and sat in a chair. What was he to do? He could not handle this kind of stress! The child wasn't even his! As far as he was concerned Albus' suspicions of her being abused could be false.

He rubbed his temples, now he was the one in denial. What was he to do with a self harming teenager? He didn't have children for many reasons and this was one of them. He couldn't help this girl; she needed comfort, love, and attention. Something that the potion bat of the dungeon could never give her.

"Severus."

Snape looked up into the disappointed eyes of Dumbledore.

"Headmaster." He said curtly.

"You disappoint me Severus…I trusted with you to look out and care for this child."

Severus stood up feeling his blood boil.

"What do you want me to do Albus?! She is not my child…as a matter of fact she is of no concern to me!"

Dumbledore's eyes became fierce.

"Severus Snape…Samara Bailey is in your House….so she is of your concern and your responsibility!" Dumbledore did not yell but he needn't have to, Severus caught every word.

"Albus…I can't talk to a student that doesn't listen! She does not want my help!"

"Severus, you did not want anyone's help either. Now, you are stubborn and hard headed, I'm sure you can make her listen."

When Albus left Severus found himself alone and in much need of a stiff drink.

Samara found herself in the corridor next to the common room; every student was in there other class. She took out her nail phial again and eyed it. The dry blood from last night was still there but she could have cared less. It would just take one more cut, for the embarrassment and pain to disappear forever. She wanted to be numb, she wanted it to end, she wanted to disappear and never be seen again.

Samara could feel hot tears stream down her face and took a deep breath. She dug deep into her skin only this time she cut straight down her vain. She laughed slightly, she felt numb. She gathered enough strength and cut the other.

She closed her eyes and began to drift…farther……farther………..farther……………….-

"SAMARA!"

Severus ran to her side and looked to see that she was sitting in a puddle of her own blood. He quickly took out his wand and began closing her wounds. He pulled her up into his arms and began rushing away; he would give her a blood replenishing potion once they were in the safety of his own rooms. Severus refused to take her to Madam Pomfary; nothing was more humiliating then having a Healer fuss over you so.

He placed her on the couch and scurried away to get the potion. When he came he saw that Samara's eyes were opened slightly.

"You stupid, idiotic, fool of a child!" he spat helping her up and forcing the potion down her throat.

Once that was done she looked at him with the most hateful gaze she could muster, but it didn't faze her teacher all that much.

"What are you trying to prove hmm?"

She did not answer him.

"Well I can tell you one thing you have another detention with me tonight, and to make it all the more worse you are confined to this couch for the rest of the day."

"You're…you're grounding me?" she stuttered weekly.

Severus folded his arms over his chest and made his eyebrows go heavenward.

"If you must put is in such a way yes."

"You can't do that!" she said trying to sit up.

Severus scoffed and gently pushed her back down.

"You are in my House, meaning you are of my concern and responsibility. So yes I can,"

Samara sat back too tired to argue any farther, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Severus covered her with a blanket and went into his study to get a drink, he would only have one glass of fire whiskey and then he would have to return to his class. He still had a couple more periods to go before lunch and after that he would ask Albus to look after his classes so he could monitor Samara more.

His next class was a bunch of third year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws. It was pretty routine and Severus did his usual scoffing and snapping at students for making dumb and simple errors. Once class was over he considered skipping lunch but knew that he would have to if he wanted to talk to Albus and miss his evening classes.

The Great Hall was filled to the brim with gossiping teenagers he would waste no time while in there, but knowing Albus he would have to wait until he finished eating to speak with him. This next forty-five minutes would go on forever.

Samara had awoken in a cold sweat; her nightmare had been more vivid then ever. Tears blurred her vision and Samara searched her robes for her nail phial. Then it all came flooding back. Professor Snape had saved her from death and most likely thrown her nail phial away. She collapsed back on her pillow and began to sob.

Not only had her secret been revealed but she felt lower then Hell. There was no rock bottom for her anymore; life was not worth living with these circumstances. Why couldn't Snape just leave her alone, her life would have been gone and the pain would have disappeared if it hadn't been for him!

She closed her eyes and attempted to calm herself. She shouldn't cry…only weak people cried. Tears never did anything…they never solved anything…they only made the beatings longer and more painful. Still she could not stop herself; the tears fell like waterfalls and never stopped. She cried and cried until she thought her eyes would dry up and shrivel away.

Severus walked through the Dungeon feeling uncomfortable full, why was it always Albus' business to make him over eat. He wasn't that skinny…and after all wasn't being skinny a good thing? He walked to his quarters and went through the portrait hole. He stopped when he could hear Samara's faint wails. His eyes wandered on her slumped figure and then went to a picture that was handing over his fireplace's mantle.

He was not good with this sort of thing. Comforting children was something Albus was good at, the most Severus had ever been able to give was a pat on the shoulder or some kind words. He stared at her for a moment…he couldn't hug her, after the abuse she had recently received from her father that was probably the last thing she needed.

He had half a mind to walk out of his rooms and let her cry herself out. But what kind of House Master would that make him. He coughed slightly and watched as her head whipped around to face him.

"Sir…" she swiped at her eyes but then began to sob more when she realized that Snape had seen her whole episode.

He sat down on the couch next to her and sighed watching her sob and wail, he did not know what to do! If he hugged her she might feel even more uncomfortable, she did not like to hear sweet nothings about how he knew what she was going through. Severus stopped and tried to think about what he had wanted at that age.

"Samara." He said gently.

The tiny Slytherin turned to face him with red puffy eyes; he paused now forgetting what he had planned to say. He looked back up and suddenly found that Samara was attached to his waste sobbing her heart out into his chest. His back stiffened at first but then relaxed when he realized what she was doing. He stroked her hair and told her everything she would want to hear, and all of it being the truth. He told her that she would not be going back to those awful people and that he would find a way to help her. Samara so emotionally unstable took in every sweet comment and held it close to her heart, every single promise Severus had made was now locked into her mind. She would never forget, never and she would hold Severus to each and every single one of his promises.

* * *

_**Well there you all go...please READ and REVIEW!!!!!**_


End file.
